Macros/FarmEnormousSimplified
Here is a simplified version for those of you that can't get the Farm Enormous script to work. Credit goes to Zoycite. ''Description: ''A simple script that makes your hero run through highest available resources while you sleep Note: This script is much slower then Farm Enormous but is also much easier to use, hope it helps all the people that had problems running Zoycite's script. You will need 3 things to get this working: *''AC Tool 5.4.0'' Download link -''' http://www.actool.net/files/actoolinstall_540.exe *A program to show you the x , y values of your mouse position. An easy to use program with a friendly interface is Point Position 'Download link '- http://www.snapfiles.com/get/pointpos.html *The simplified script ( Found at the bottom of this Article ) To use this script: #Open AC Tool 5.4.0 #Open the game and go to the "World"( Simply leave the castle) #Make sure your browser is maximized #Copy the Simplified script into AC Tool 5.4.0 #Now you'll have to set up the mouse coordinates for the corresponding actions, to do that, first open up Point Position program #Point the program to the '''Search button when outside the castle. Simply point one of the 4 ends "Sticking" out of the point position program to the search button and click on it. Now copy the x , y coordinates from the program to the corresponding values located on line 2 ( MousePos 924, 299) #Now you will need to repeat the process for all the other procedures procedure CloseSearch = The X button on top of the search window or the Close button on the very bottom of the window procedure ClickResourceTab = The Resource tab in the Search window procedure ClickAmount = Amount Tab in the Resource section of the Search window procedure AttackLocation = First MousePos value is for the VIEW button by the very first resource. Second MousePos value is for the attack button that pops up when u click the View button Third MousePos is for the second attack button that comes up. #Now you turn on the script, by clicking the start button (with the lightning icon by it) in AC Tool 5.4.0 Now switch really fast to your browser and let the script work for you. Additional changes you might want to make: # Change the Delay at the very bottom of the script, right now it's set up to 500 seconds. which is 8 minutes and 20 seconds. This Delay makes sure that your Castellan does not get sent to battle ( Which results in an error). Lowering this Delay to around 180 seconds is a very good idea if you use 2 heroes. Currently it makes the script wait 500 seconds before sending the hero out again. (Simplified Script) procedure OpenSearch MousePos 924, 299 delay 200 leftclick delay 2 sec end procedure CloseSearch MousePos 863, 310 delay 200 leftclick end procedure ClickResourceTab MousePos 612, 361 delay 1 sec leftclick delay 2 sec end procedure ClickAmount MousePos 459, 420 delay 500 leftclick delay 1 sec leftclick delay 1 sec end procedure AttackLocation MousePos 750, 446 delay 500 leftclick delay 1 sec MousePos 646, 662 delay 1 sec leftclick delay 2 sec MousePos 568, 696 delay 1 sec leftclick delay 2 sec end //Main Loop loop 500000 delay 2 sec call OpenSearch call ClickResourceTab call ClickAmount call AttackLocation delay 2 sec call CloseSearch delay 500 sec end // Props to Zoycite for the original script. Enjoy! Category:Macros